


Quiet

by ayyyez



Series: Closet Chronicles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Hand-Mouth smut, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Sexual Content, Tumblr request, closet fun times, hiding from Tobi lol, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: Finding yourself in a closet with Deidara fun times ensue but you have to keep quiet...





	Quiet

Deidara shifted closer behind you, pressing his body against yours. You didn’t know how you came to be stuck in a closet with him, but you were very much aware of the closeness between you.

His hand was on your hip while his face pressed against the back of your neck. You could feel his hot breath against your skin, which combined with the adrenaline of the moment, made your body tingle. He stood there waiting, testing the waters, teasing you.

The hand on your hip started to slide up and down your side, gently as he waited for a reaction. When you leaned back into his chest, sighing at his touch, you heard him smirk. He brought his lips to your ear hovering there.

‘You have to make sure you keep quiet, hm.’ Deidara whispered.

Before you could ask what he was talking about, he slipped a hand into your pants and brushed against the fabric of your panties. Your breath hitched at the sensation, feeling his fingertips graze over your clit, as his lips found your neck kissing gently, eliciting a soft moan from you.

You had fantasised about this moment since the moment you met him but never in a million years did you think it would actually happen.

At first, his fingers worked over the fabric back and forth and then with circular motions while the other hand glided up your stomach beneath your shirt. His hand-mouth nipping, tongue occasionally swirling at the skin in its path. The pleasure you were feeling already caused you to grind your back against him, knowing it would drive him as mad as he was driving you.

Repeating the motion, you arched your body and rubbed it against his making sure to focus the pressure of your behind against his pelvis, waiting for that inevitable bulge. The action drew a whine from the blond, encouraging you to continue, now with a smirk across your face.

You felt him harden quickly before he pressed against you to add to the friction. As he did this his fingers slid beneath your panties, finally, where they immediately found your clit. The sensation caused you to stop rocking your body, earning another moan from Deidara, this time one that sounded distressed.

‘Don’t you dare stop,’ he said quickly, desperately, using the hand on your stomach to pull you back firmly against him. You felt him thrust into you, grinding himself against your backside while at the same time the tongue from his hand-mouth swirled against your entrance.

The blond’s fingers moved across your slit, running them along it slowly, before returning to your clit. He began moving them in circular motions around the sensitive nub causing the arousal to shoot through your body, your thighs shaking slightly.

Then speeding up the movements, his index and pointer fingers back to your opening while the tongue continued swirling. You moaned as he moved, shoving one inside you, already wet and waiting. Your breath hitched, and body shuddered as he began to move it inside you, awkwardly at first before finding a pleasurable rhythm.

Deidara pressed another kiss to your neck, this time sucking down while the other hand moved up to caress your breast. These motions combined with the stimulation of your now pulsating clit and the way he kissed your neck, leaving a trail of fire along your skin, was enough to send you into a euphoric frenzy.

With that, he slipped another finger inside of you, stroking your inner walls as your wetness pooled beneath. You could feel it’s effect on him, as he continued to grind against you, pressing himself harder and more desperate with every passing moment.

Something warm, begging for release built inside you as he curled his fingers, adding his tongue inside, causing you to buck into his grip. You whined as the tongue of his other hand-mouth swirled around your erect nipple, focusing motions on the bud, flicking in time with his fingers. His mouth left your neck and trailed across your shoulder and back, taking the skin between his teeth, sucking down.

While his fingers continued to slip in and out of you, his thumb maintained small motions your sensitive spot while he used his other hand to push against your lower abdomen. The action caused his fingers to delve deeper inside, the tongue of his hand-mouth running against you adding stimulation that caused a loud moan to escape your lips.

‘Shh,’ he cooed, smirking against your skin before kissing it gently. ‘Tobi is going to hear you and find us.’

You bit your lip attempting to stifle the moans threatening to escape you while at the same time you pressed back against him, grinding firmly into his erect cock still trapped beneath the fabric. A part of you wanted to sneak your hand behind and cup him through his pants, but you knew he would never allow for there to be any distance between your bodies now. His every thrust, every movement was needy and desperate as was your own.

The whole experience was euphoric as a burning heat began to coil somewhere deep inside you, threatening to snap at any moment. A feeling you recognised all too well. And with the sound of Deidara’s grunts in your ear, you knew it wouldn’t be long until you became undone.

You let your head fall back completely against his chest, feeling his face bury into the nape your neck, lips pressed against your skin. And as you felt his fingers curl inside you again the coil that had begun tightening inside you snapped and you succumbed to the moment of ecstasy. The orgasm washed over you sending shock waves through your body, thighs twitching and eyes fluttering.

Your body shuddered as you leaned against him still sweaty, breathing heavily, while the heartbeat that echoed throughout your entire body began to steady. And as you came down from the high, you realised that the blond was still erect and pressed against you.

A smirk crossed your face as you turned toward Deidara, kneeling in front of him, tugging his pants down to free his erection. You couldn’t see his face in the dark but could tell by the way he tensed that he wasn’t expecting you to be so bold.

As you took him in the wet heat of your mouth, you heard him moan softly, his thighs trembling in anticipation. The moment you reached the base, taking in his length fully so the head hit your throat, you heard the door from the outside room open.

‘Deidara?’ It was Tobi, still looking for you both.

‘Shit,’ Deidara muttered before letting out a choking noise as you swirled your tongue teasingly.

_‘Deidara?’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ** Just going to put the usual disclaimer on here: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos **


End file.
